


Lecture

by LeiaFavaz



Series: Soleil et Lune [35]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29440776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeiaFavaz/pseuds/LeiaFavaz
Summary: Luffy est un jeune homme "légèrement" hyperactif. Law est un étudiant en médecine (très) sérieux. Leurs caractères sont comme le soleil et la lune ; opposés. Mais ils s'aiment.recueil Lawlu, moderne!UA
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Series: Soleil et Lune [35]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1999147
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Lecture

**Author's Note:**

> Merci à Soraa pour la correction 
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Le soleil déclinait lentement, laissant les flocons danser dans le ciel toujours plus sombre. L’air se rafraîchissait encore un peu, et les gens pressaient le pas pour aller se mettre au chaud.

Blottis dans leur canapé, Law et Luffy lisaient dans un silence surréel. Le premier était plongé dans un roman historique, là où le deuxième parcourait avec agitation les pages d’un comics Batman. 

Voir le judoka lire était toujours quelque chose d’étrange et d’amusant. C’était le seul moment où il ne faisait presque pas de bruit, hormis lors d’événements vraiment importants dans l’intrigue. En revanche, il s’agitait beaucoup, mimant les poses des héros. Ses lèvres ne s’arrêtaient jamais de bouger, au fil des mots qu’il lisait, et ses grands yeux reflétaient l’ambiance de la scène.

Avant, Luffy avait tendance à commenter à voix hautes ses lectures, et à rejouer bruyamment ses lectures. Mais avec le temps et les remarques agacées de Law, il avait appris à être presque calme.

Et lorsqu’il ne pouvait plus tenir en place et qu’il avait réellement besoin de se remettre à parler, il marquait sa page, fermait le comics et s’en allait faire un grand câlin à l’étudiant, espérant ne pas se faire jeter, mais obtenir un peu d’attention.


End file.
